A New Life
by jazzie5566
Summary: After Naru left Mai left,too. 6 years later Mai has a new life filled with new people and a pair of twins. But what if she meets the gang again? What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

HEY! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY!

THIS TIME IT'S GHOST HUNT (^o^)

~I don't own any of the characters of ghost hunt except for Akira, Hiro, and Mais new team of ghost hunters~

PLEASE R&R

Mai's P.O.V

My name is Mai Taniyama and I am now 23 years old. It's been 6 years since Naru left for England. I have changed since then. In more ways then one.

"MAI-CHAN!" I hear Ulses yell as it echos throughout the entire bar and grill that I own in partnership with him.

Ulse is the man who found me alone, crying in the park a week after Naru left. His dark red hair is just like his personality, fiery. He's also the one who told me to get a pregnancy test after I started having morning sickness.

Yep, that's right, I said pregnant. I have twins. They are Akira and Hiro.

Akira is my beautiful little 6 year old girl. She has brown hair just like me but those peircing blueish gray eyes like her father.

She has the same personality as me too. Not only is she clumsy she has that I-smile-no-matter-what-happens personality.

Hiro is my 6 year old son. He's like a mini Naru. He has his black hair but my chocolate eyes. Akira and I are the only people to ever see his smile.

Not just that, he even has his fathers signature glare down and he hasn't even met him yet.

"I'm coming you overgrown child." I said while walking towards him

When I reach him I see him him, Kei, and Yue arguing over something.

Kei and Yue are 2 of the ghost hunters who work here part-time. Funny,huh? I'm still dealing with ghost even after Naru leaves. Only this time i'm in charge.

Kei has striking red hair and piercing blue eyes. This just makes him so unique to me. His personality is just like Yasu,too.

Yue on the other hand has beautiful white hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. I first met him the week Ulse asked me to open this bar and grill with him. I immediatly felt safe around him. He reminds me of Bou-san.

"Why are you three fighting this time" I said looking at them with amusement.

"These two idiots think that we shouldn't take that case in Hokkaido." Ulse said looking upset.

"Do you mean the one where the women who are pregnant or have kids get taken?" I asked slightly interested.

"Yea that one.", He said," They think it's too dangerous to take considering you have the twins and all."

So that's the reason they're fighting. Jeez, I can take care of myself.*SIGH*

"I promise you i'll be fine and we're going so you might as well pack up your stuff." I said smiling at Kei and Yue's faces. _priceless_

I walked out when I heard Shuko, Sakura, Akito and the twins.

Shuko and Sakura are identical twins. Only the ghost hunters on my team can tell them apart. They have have long straight black hair with purple highlights.

They only did that because they both have naturally violet eyes. Shuko is a lot like Ayako, while Sakura is is another Madoka.

Akito is just like John. He is half-American giving him blonde hair but his eyes are onyx black. He and Sakura are in love and everyone's trying to get them together but they're both very so...yea that's not working well so far.

"Okaa-san" Akira yelled running over to me, "Can we come with you on your case."

_**UH-OH **_*SWEATDROPS*

"About that-" I start but I see her puppy dog eyes and I'm beginning to lose my resolve, "Sweetheart you see-"

Her puppy dog eyes got wider and filled with tears.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. My kids will be the death of me.

"See Hiro told ya it'd work." She said proud of herself.

I think I have just been duped by a 6 year old.

"You little," I said shaking my fist in the air at her, anger marks all over my face. She just skips happily away.

When I hear the phone ring I run over. I pick it up and hear the only two people from SPR who know where I am and about my new life.

"John, Masako" I say happily, " I haven't heard from you two in a week."

John and Masako were the only two who actually found me. Or they were the only two who actually wanted to find me. They ended up keeping me a secret and helping me out with the kids and stuff.

"Mai we have something to tell you and it's not good." It was John who said this and it makes me kinda scared that he got so serious.

"What is it."

"Naru's back and he got the whole team, except you, together. He plans to take us out tonight to your bar and grill." When he said that I nearly dropped the phone.

"Let him come. I want to see if they even recognize me." I said

"O.K Mai" They both at the same time, "Good luck."

Then they hung up the phone.

I walked into the main room of my soon to be open bar and grill.

"Guys, we're going to have some special visitors tonight." I said with a sad look in my eyes.

Everyone understood that look since I've told them all about SPR.

When the bar opened we got to work. Shuko, Kei, and a few of my non-ghost hunter workers served. Yue, Akito, and more workers cooked. I worked in the bar with Ulse and another worker.

Then it felt like time stopped. I saw an older version of SPR walk in the door and I switched with someone so I could be there waitress.

"Hello I am your server tonight." I said at them all carefully, "Do you know what drinks you all will be having tonight."

John and Masako look slightly worried yet slightly amused at what was going on right now. I could see Naru staring at me rather suspiciously.

"I'll have coke" Bou-san and Ayako said at the same time.

"Water, please" Masako and John said

"Water for us as well " Lin said probably meaning him and Madoka.

"I'll have Sprite" Yasu said

"I'll have tea" Naru said

I wrote it all down and went to the kitchen. I got all the drinks and made Naru's tea. Maybe this will make him recognize me.

I got back to their table and handed out the drinks. I saw Naru take a sip and saw his eyes widen.

"Where is the person who made this?" Naru said glaring at me.

"Why do you ask, sir?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Just tell me now!" He was being so serious.

"I'm her," I said looking at him intently.

"No you're not," He said, "This tea could only have been made by a girl named Mai Taniyama."

The others seemed in shock. They were most likely trying to understand why such a thing would have been said or that he even said the name.

John and Masako looked even more worriedly at me.

"I am Mai Taniyama." I said bluntly, "Anymore questions."

Everyone showed shock on their faces including Naru and Lin.

"Mai" Naru said his voice calmer than his face, " Why are you working as waitress here"

"I'm only working tonight because I got a tip you were coming here." I said," I own this place."

I think everyone's jaws dropped another foot.

Before anyone else could speak I heard two pairs of small feet run towards the table. This was what I was worried about.

"OKAA-SAN!" I heard Akira yell while she ran, " HIRO STOLE MY FAVORITE DOLL!"

I turned around to go to her when I felt someone grab my arm. It was Naru. He looked at me like asking why she called me okaa-san.

"That's my daughter,Akira," I said," She has a brother named Hiro."

"If you want to know more come back before closing at 10 o'clock."

Mai what have you gotten yourself in to.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 IS UP AND READY TO GO.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY VICTIMS TORT-

I MEAN MY GUESTS HAPPY ADVENTURES IN MY STORY

PLEASE R&R

(;

Mai's P.O.V

'I can't believe I did that' I thought as I rushed away from the table. I quickly traded places with another worker, ' I can't handle going back just yet'

"Mai-chan,"Ulse said looking at me with big wide teary eyes," How'd it go?

"Differently than I expected," I said truthfully sighing, "There coming back at 10 to hear my story."

So the rest of the evening went on as normal. Kei flirting with some of our female customers and nearly getting beat to death by an angey husband or boyfriend.

Akito burning things while staring at Sakura, who works as a recepsionist. All of this happens while the twins play in their designated play area of the Bar and Grill.

Before I knew it the clock struck ten. We were wiping tables when I heard the door burst open.

"Hello," I heard Bou-san call inside, "Is anyone there?"

I walked from the table and went to greet them.

"Welcome back." I said with my fake serving smile.

They all just stared at me and I swear I could hear crickets chirping and tumbleweed moving somewhere.

"Mai," Naru said giving me a one over with narrow eyes," We deserve an explaination and you said you would give us one."

The others with the exception of John and Masako nodded their heads.

"Fine," I said sitting down in the nearest booth and watched as they all huddled in behind me. Followed by my new gang who looked suspicious but didn't question them, "It all started after Naru left."

~FLASHBACK~

I had finally confessed to him and all he could say was no, you love my brother. He had no idea how much that hurt me. I could barely breath.

Quickly, I grabbed everything I owned in the office and left not daring to turn back in fear I would cry more than I already had.

'Why?,' I thought sorrowfully,' Why would this happen to me?"

I was walking in the park a week later with a mind filled with despair and depression. I began to feel too powerless to walk. Sitting down on a bench I remembered what happened the day Naru left. That was when I met Ulse.

He knelt down and was surprised by how void of emotion my face looked. He pulled me up by my arm and hugged me tightly.

I didn't know him then but that hug really seemed to help me as I felt the dam break. Tears quickly filled my face as I sobbed. It felt like hours before I stopped.

I looked up at Ulses' face and gave him a teary smile which he returned before patting my head. That started a great friendship that would last forever.

After two weeks of knowing Ulse he noticed how I would get sick in the morning. He asked me if I ever *ehem*

I couldn't lie so I said yes. It was after the party for Naru's return from the hospital.

When he got that pregnancy test out I knew what he thought. I took the test only to learn I was pregnant.

'My life can't get any worse.' I thought not knowing the miracles I held just inside of my stomach.

"Mai, you'll need money to take care of them," Ulse said after some well needed quiet time," And I have and idea."

That started off the debut of the great bar and grill "Mai and Ulses' bar and grill"

Original name, right?

That same week I met Yue. He rescued me from rabid dogs after I got lost on the way home.

I felt and immediate brother-sister connection. I was a making a new life for myself was the only thought running through my head as he shook my hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Yue Suzuki," He said happily," Soon to be worlds greatest phychic."

I knew this would be a great friendship.

This even started my search for young unemployed physchics.

It wasn't long after that I met the twins. They were just traveling with a stray magician. I learned that he abused them and I knew that I had to help them.

So I used my newly grown abilities to help them escape offering them a place as part-timers for me.

I actually met Kei and Akito at the same time. They were fighting over a postion at a temple. The jist of it is I gave them both a job with more pay at the grill because I learned the temple was a just a sleazy way to get people in a crime ring.

That is totally wrong.

Then I had the twins. Trust me when I say that sure aint happening again anytime soon.

But when I held them in my arms I couldn't help feeling love at first sight. I had to choose names for them. Everyone from work all thought Akira for a girl name was perfect for my new "bright" child.

I came up with the name Hiro all by myself. As soon as I saw him I thought of famous heroes around the world and his father. So that's what I called him. My little hero.

~FLASHBACK END~

"That's how it happened." I said looking at all of their shocked faces,"Any questions?"

All of their hands went up except Naru and Lins'.

'This is going to be a long night'I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I AM JUST GETTING READY TO GO TO MIAMI. SO THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE.

PLEASE ENJOY

ALSO RATE AND REVIEW!

(I.I)

Mai's P.O.V

Everyone looked rather curious about who's question i would answer first.

" What's your question, Bou-san?" I asked looking at him with interest.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were Mai?," He asked showing hurt in his face and eyes," We could've helped you."

I sighed and looked at them all. Ayako's hand went down. 'I guess they had the same question.' I thought

"I needed to get away from it all," I said in a sad tone while glancing at Naru,"I needed something new ."

I looked at my new "family". Smiling at them I saw Akira walking over to me. When she reached me she grabbed my hand and smiled that smile of hers.

Once I smiled back she thought she accomplished something and walked back to her older twin brother.

"Yasu it's your turn." I said looking back at them.

Yasu being who he is smiled that grin and asked his question.

"Which one of those guys is your new beau, huh Mai?" He said in his weird way.

I looked at him like he was crazy then looked at the guys behind me. Before I knew it I had started to giggle crazily. Everyone behind me as well.

" These guys are like my brothers,"I said still giggling," Well except Kei he still wont accept the word no as an answer."

Then Kei got on one knee and brought out one of the many rings he made for me in his sculpting class. After that he grabbed me hand and did one of his many routines.

"Will you marry me my beautiful rose?" He asked looking up at me and smiling.

I played along for a little bit.

"Oh kind sir your proposal flatters me," I said smiling while holding tightly onto his hand," But I'm turning it down seeing as how all of your_ mistresses_ will give you more pleasure than me."

I bonked him on the head and looked back at the SPR group.

"What's your question Madoka?"

She looked at me then to the people behind me.

"Who was the informant that told you we were coming?"

'Did she really have to ask that question' I thought

"Ummm..."I said unable to give her a straight answer.

"You should be able to answer such a simple question right Mai?" Naru said finally stepping while glaring at me.

I could already see the gears in his head turning as he thought more and more on the subject.

'He's going to figure it out soon enough anyway I guess.' I thought to myself

"It was us, Shibuya-san" John said as he and Masako stood up together.

Naru looked shocked at their sudden declaration. His face quickly turned from shocked to angry but before he could yell i spoke up.

" Don't be angry with them," I said looking at him with my most coldest glare. It seemed to scare him some," I told them not to tell,_Shibuya-san_."

Everyone looked surprised at what I had called him. Even he did.

"Why, pray tell, might you have done so?" He asked looking at me and I could see weird emotions in them.

"Like I said before I needed a new life."

He stood up quickly looking angry.

"Everyone get up, we're leaving." He said and began to walk to the door.

Following his lead they all started towards the door except Masako and John.

"John, Hara-san didn't you hear me," He said turning back once he saw he was missing the two," We're leaving."

"We heard Shibuya-san but we're going to stay with Mai." Masako said. I have never her say his name so coldly before.

Naru just turned back around and left with the rest of the sad SPR with him.

"Mai we want to join your team." Masako and John said turning towards me.

"The more the merrier for this next case." I said remembering about our case in Hokkaido.

~A WEEK LATER~

Everyone was packed up and waiting for Yue and Kei to bring the vans from the mechanics.

They both had a bad run-in during our last case. I saw Akira and Hiro holding on to their small backpacks.

I heard the roar of two separate engines and knew that Kei and Yue were here.

"What took you two dimwits so long," I said smacking them both when I meet them outside," We've been waiting in there for hours."

"Mai," Yue said in a calm manner," We've only been gone for ten minutes."

I haven't fixed my impatience yet.

Hurriedly, everyone packed the trucks and decided who would ride in which. I was riding in van one with Akira and Hiro, Yue, Masako and John.

In Van two was Akito, Shuko, Sakura, Ulse and Kei.

As soon as Yue started driving I, along with Akira and Hiro, fell asleep. When I was awoken I looked around to see everyone getting out of the van.

I looked at the house and felt this really strange aura. It pained me so much.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Masako and Sakura fall to the ground. I barely noticed it until it happened to me too.

I started to black out when I saw a tall dark figure in the doorway walk towards me.

'This is going to be one bad situation' thought 'And one hell of a case.'

Then the world went dark.

AUTHOR NOTE:

I'M STOPPING IT THERE MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN FORCED TO WORK HARDER ON MY MATH AND STUDY. SO THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE.

PLEASE ENJOY

ALSO RATE AND REVIEW!

(I.I)

Akira's P.O.V

I was scared. My mommy, aunt Sakura, and aunt Masako all fainted at the same time in front of the big house.

I was even more scared when I saw the scary man from the bar and grill last week come and pick mommy up. I looked at Hiro with teary eyes.

He looked at me, grabbed my hand and followed the scary man.

"Hey you!" He said after we had followed the scary man all the way to a room filled with all sorts of technology and stuff,"What are you doing to our mom?"

The scary man glanced at us while putting mommy down on the couch. I shook off Hiro's hand and ran to her. I picked up her hand and cried slowly falling asleep.

Hiro woke me up an hour later but mommy still hadn't woken up yet

After about another half an hour of waiting mommy started to awaken.

Mai's P.O.V

"Where's the bus that hit me?" I asked looking around at where I was.

"It was no bus, it was the strong spiritual force around this house." Naru said looking at me from the chair in front of me.

"Hello ." I said calmly looking at him with stoney eyes,"If I might ask why are you here?"

"I have been asked to work on this case." He said with his emotional mask glued in place.

"There is no need my team can take care of it." I said glaring straight at him

"If you could take care of it then you three wouldn't have fainted as soon as you saw this house."

"We didn't die and we still have more than half of the team left." I said defiantly

"We're staying as the clients sought us out themselves."

I could tell there was no changing his mind and I stood up. Walking over to Akira and Hiro I smiled and took there hands.

I wasn't leaving them there for Naru to study them enough to know who they were.

'I told them they were my kids from a person who I *ahemed* after the party, I didn't tell them he was the father.'

"Come on you two we're going to go check on Sakura and Masako, ok?"

"O.k, mommy." They said in unison.

As we walked down the hall towards where my teams base was supposed to be I felt chills up my spine.

'Shit' I thought wondering why I hadn't expected this.

"Come on, we need to walk faster." I said making them hustle behind me.

The chills weren't gone but the kids didn't need to know what was behind us.

'Just a few more steps' I thought as I saw base come into my sight.

Then I heard it the growl.

"Run!" I yelled to Akira and Hiro.

They knew immediatly to run because somehow on every case we end up being chased by a spirit.

We didn't have to run very long. We were almost at the base when something grabbed me. Quickly turning around I began to chant.

"Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen"

The spirit let go of me and I ran into the open door of our base and slammed the door shut after me.

I looked up and saw that everyone was standing up ready to come and get me.

"It's ok guys I got away." I saud calmly as I walked over to the couch.

"Now what happened while I was out."

"Just the norm." Ulse said after calming down," Temp checks, research, a blackout or two, nothing serious."

"It will get serious soon." I said

Everyone agreed with me. They didn't notice that I had gone deep in thought.

'But why didn't I dream while I had been passed out. Somethings not here'

Looking at the moniters I saw a grotesque figure. Odddly enough it looked like a child. It was staring right at me. It's mouth curled

up into one of the most creepy smiles i've ever seen. Then it's mouth started to move and say words.

"Come join us, new mother." It said

Everyone quickly gathered at the moniters looking worridly between them and me.

"This is surely gonna be one hell of a case.

**Author notes**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long it's just that math and I aren't the best friends right now and I couldn't think of what to do for the story but don't that's not a problem now. This story is gonna get good. **

**Mwahahahaha**

**Akira: Mommy this lady scares me**

**Mai: It's ok she'll go away if you just ignore her.**

**Jazzie: No I wont**

**Akira:MOMMY!**

**Mai: Why are you scared of her but not ghosts**

**Akira: I dunno**

**Mai: Ugh**

**Jazzie: Asta la bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i've been gone for so long

WRITERS BLOCK

(O)(O)

( ^_^ )

('''') ('''')

(O)(O)  
>Plz r and r<p>

**REPLAY:**

Everyone agreed with me. They didn't notice that I had gone deep in thought.

'But why didn't I dream while I had been passed out. Somethings not here'

Looking at the moniters I saw a grotesque figure. Oddly enough it looked like a child. It was staring right at me. It's mouth curled

up into one of the most creepy smiles i've ever seen. Then it's mouth started to move and say words.

"Come join us, new mother." It said

Everyone quickly gathered at the moniters looking worridly between them and me.

"This is surely gonna be one hell of a case.

**REPLAY END:**

Mai's P.O.V

All I could do was yawn numerous times as Ulse went off in a rampage about me not being anywhere alone.

"IT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE ALONE SO NO MORE TEA RUNS AND..." Everything after that was just blah blah blah.

"Ulse, when did I ever listen to you, BAKA!" I yelled.

I was going to yell more when I heard footsteps. Scratch that, it was more like a stampede of bulls.

I looked up when the door opened. Standing there was the entire SPR group looking concerned.

"Are you ok, Mai?" Monk asked, "We got a video on our tapes with the ugly thing talking to your camera."

"One, i'm fine." I said looking at them all," Two, How'd you know it was me. Also, next time you come in here dont act like a herd of cows."

They looked at each other, then at me and laughed.

"We knew it was you because your such a danger magnet,Mai." Bou-san said laughing.

I playfully punched him in the arm. I was about to say something to him when I heard yawning.

Looking at Akira I saw her leaning on Hiro beginning to fall asleep.

I pick her up and begin walking to the door when Shuko and Sakura grabbed my arm, which was very uncomfortable.

"What do you two want?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Are you crazy.." Shuko said looking at me worridly.

"Or are you just Plain nuts?" Sakura finished for her.

I looked at them and could tell they were both genuinely worried about me. Looking down at Akira I thought on what I should do.

"We're going to have room with someone." I stated plainly.

I looked at everyone wondering who I would room with.

I saw Bou-san and Ulse plotting and when they looked at me I visibly started to sweat.

They looked like predators playing with their prey.

"Everyone either has their own roommate and can't room a mom an three kids.

Or they have their lover in there with them and most likely dont want to be disturbed at night." Ulse said in a very creepy voice.

"Then where can we-" I was cut off by Bou-san.

"Well-" He started

"We were thinking since Naru is all alone-" Ulse stepped in making me get a little..no very freaked out.

"You could room with him." Bou-san finished.

When I looked like I wasn't going to agree Bou-san started talking again.

"He's strong and can protect you three and he's got room." He stated," What can be better than that?"

I was going to give my decision when Naru stepped in.

_**When can I finish my own damn thoughts.**_

"Then it's decided, come along you three." I stood there completely shell-shocked as he walked away.

Taking Hiro by the hand and carrying the still sleeping Akira I followed behind him.

When we got to the room and I layed down Akira he asked me a question I didn't expect.

"Their Father who is he?" He asked staring right at Hiro and Akira.

I could tell he was already in the beginning of figuring it out.

_**What do I do?**_

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Oh no what is poor Mai to do? **

**Should she tell Naru or distract him and run? **

**And i'm sorry I didn't update lately but I'm updating all of my stories right now. **

**I****'ve already updated one of my other stories.**


End file.
